jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Video
Vivien Montgomery, better known by her artistic name, Video, is a young-but-talented filmmaker who produces music videos for Jem and The Holograms. She is Clash's cousin. Biography Vivien is a young video director friend of Jem and The Holograms. She works herself very hard, which is how she got into her enviable position as one of the hottest video stars around. Video's main nemesis is her younger cousin Clash, who is constantly trying to destroy anything and everything Video does. She gets along well with Jem and The Holograms and they collaborate together quite a bit. She has never worked (and apparently, neither does she wants to) for The Misfits. It was revealed in the episode Father's Day that she and Clash were actually born on the same day but on a different year, making Video at least two years older than Clash. It is unknown her actual age, though. She was also the one who first introduced the Holograms to Danse, a professional dancer/choreographer who worked as a volunteer for Haven House and who would become another friend and ally for The Holograms. Appearance Video wears pink heels, yellow pants with silver lines and a thin purple jacket. She has blonde hair fashioned in a pony tail. In the Starbright episodes she just had a typical pony tail but she had it permed after that. She also used some white hair dye and she has a belt with an unknown object attached to it. One of her distinctive characteristics is that she is usually seen holding a video camera wherever she goes. She also can be seen wearing different outfits throughout the series. Personality She tends to be a calm and enthusiast person, but her relation to her cousin, Clash, causes her some distress and anger. It seems that she is good friends with Jem and The Holograms, usually because she is kind to others and helpful when they need it. For example, in the episode Aztec Enchantment, she thought that she could make a video of the village in Mexico after the earthquake, so people could send food and clothes to the village. She can get very frustrated at Clash whenever she causes trouble, which is mostly directed towards her or The Holograms. For instance, Clash kept on ruining her attempts for directing a video for the Starbright movie, and she also broke Video's new camera in the episode Father's Day. Gallery Video - 2nd edition - 01.png|'Videos box artwork from the second edition's ''Jem toyline. 0video06FR-2.jpg 0video33FA-1.jpg 0video35AZ-1.jpg Aztec Enchantment 2.jpg|'Video' shooting the Aztec Enchantment music video. img-video-montgomery-2.jpg|'Video' doll by Integrity Toys. Trivia *In the episode Father's Day, it is told that Video is two years older than Clash. *She made a final appearance in Riot's Hope a day before the final episode of Jem. *Video is unaware of Jem's true identity. *In one of Hasbro's Jem doll commercials, Video is addressed as a new Hologram, even though in the shows she is not. Ironically Clash is introduced as a new Misfit when she's not as well. *Video and Clash are introduced in the same episode of the series. *She appeared only for a short story in an issue, along with a thoroughly redesigned Graphix, in the Jem comics published by IDW. Interestingly, she is not anymore close friends with the Holograms, and is now the one who messes with Clash, thus turning around the roles of villain and victim they used to have in the cartoon. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring characters